The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed inventions.
A virtual machine can be a software implementation of a computer that executes programs similar to a physical machine. A virtual machine environment can provide a complete system platform which supports the execution of a complete operating system on at least one virtual machine, and can emulate an existing architecture, including at least one virtual data store, which can be a software implementation of a storage repository, such as a virtual disk.